Pamiętając o przeszłości
by Akolitka
Summary: W 25 rocznicę swojego ślubu z Ginny, Harry wspomina swoją pierwszą miłość, slash.


Harry uśmiechnął się do siebie i sprawdził po raz tysięczny, która godzina. To była jego i Ginny dwudziesta piąta rocznica ślubu, więc planował dać jej Pierścień Wieczności. Jeśli istniało coś, co chciał jej dać, to był to właśnie ten pierścionek. Kochał ją bardziej niż kogokolwiek i cokolwiek na całym świecie i miał zamiar spędzić z nią resztę życia.

– Czy mogę wziąć pani płaszcz, madam? – Młody kelner zapytał Ginny. Była pod wrażeniem, nie w każdej restauracji personel jest tak miły. Podziękowała kelnerowi, który szybko wskazał jej miejsce. Harry uśmiechnął się. Byli razem od prawie 30 lat, a kiedy tak na nią patrzył wciąż czuła się jak zakochana, młoda dziewczyna. Usiedli na swoich miejscach i Harry rozejrzał się. Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Ściany pokryte były starymi artykułami prasowymi sprzed lat. Na wielu z nich widział siebie, młodszego. Wisiało tam kilka stron Proroka Codziennego z zdjęciami uśmiechniętego Albusa Dumbledore'a. Trącił Ginny i pokazał to jej. Uśmiechnęła się smutno. Stary dyrektor umarł, ale pamiętała jego śmierć, tak jakby to było wczoraj. Harry ścisnął jej ramię.

– Ja też za nim tęsknię. – Szepnął delikatnie.

Wtedy zauważył. Tam, tuż za Ginny wisiał artykuł dotyczący Turnieju Trójmagicznego, przedstawiona na nim twarz Cedrica Diggory'ego uśmiechała się lekko do niego. Cały jego świat zamarł. To było dawno, dawno temu, tak dawno, że mógłby uwierzyć, że to był tylko sen. Zamknął oczy, żeby nie upaść. Pamiętał...

Tak wielu ludzi, a każdy myślał, że Harry był przerażony, tym, że był świadkiem powrotu Voldemorta, tym, że jako jedyny zobaczył śmierć Cedrica. Co prawda, według nich Harry nie znał zbyt dobrze Diggory'ego. Był dwa lata od niego młodszy, w innym domu. Jedyne, co ich łączyła to miłość do quidditcha i fakt, obaj konkurują w Turnieju Trójmagicznym. Jak mało wiedzieli...

Wszystko zaczęło się, gdy Harry powiedział Cedricowi o smokach. Puchon zdziwił się, dlaczego, czemu inny reprezentant miałby mu tak ułatwić zadanie. Zapadła pomiędzy nimi krępująca cisza, którą przerwał Harry podchodząc do niego bliżej i całując go w usta. Kiedy ich wargi się zetknęły, coś jakby światło rozbłysło w jego głowie. Cedric przyciągnął go bliżej i pocałował tak mocno, jak tylko był w stanie. Harry'emu przeleciało przez głowę, że ziemia usuwa mu się spod stóp. Marzył o tym dniu tak długo, ale to była zupełnie inna sprawa.

Połączyło ich porozumienie, wiedzieli, że to, co ich łączy może być dobrą pożywką dla plotek. Z czasem ich pożądanie zmieniło się w coś więcej. Każde z nich wiedziało, że kocha kogoś innego, ale żaden z nich nie chciał się do tego przyznać. Żyli w strachu. To nie tak miało być. Cedric miał dziewczynę, Harry był zauroczony Ginny. Obaj wiedzieli, że nigdy nie będą mogli być razem. Świat czarodziejów nigdy nie zaakceptuje tego, że Harry Potter, Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył, zakochał się w mężczyźnie.

Cedric z przyjemnością powiedział Harry'emu jak otworzyć złote jajo. Razem z nim poszedł do łazienki prefektów. Tej nocy kochali się wiele razy. Następnego dnia tylko Hermiona zaczęła cos podejrzewać, ale Harry'emu udało się wmówić jej, że odkrył sekret złotego jaja. Wciąż nie był pewien, czy ona naprawdę mu uwierzyła. Tej nocy, kiedy Cedric umarł uściskała go, trochę zbyt mocno i szepnęła mu do ucha:

– Przykro mi, Harry. – Zawsze wiedział, że Hermiona jest zbyt mądra, aby miało jej to wyjść na dobre, jednak nigdy nie powiedziała nic Ronowi. Dlatego był jej wdzięczny.

Dzień ostatniego zadania był najgorszym dniem w jego życiu. Nic nie zapowiadało tragedii. Obudził sie obok Cedrica i życzył mu szczęścia, Diggory obiecał mu, że jak tylko skończy się Turniej będą mogli spędzić razem tydzień. Siedem pięknych, przepełnionych miłością dni. Obiecał mu, że wyjadą na wakacje daleko, gdzie nikt ich nie rozpozna, gdzie będą mogli trzymać się za rękę i nikogo to nie zdziwi. Nie mógł uwierzyć, jak wiele zmieniło się na przestrzeni tego jednego dnia.

Gdy razem stanęli przed pucharem nie mogli uwierzyć, jak bardzo są szczęśliwi. Oboje zgodzili się, że postarają się jak najlepiej, niech zwycięży najlepszy. Teraz mogą wygrać razem.. Harry nie mógł życzyć sobie więcej. Pocałował Cedrika.

– To dla nas – Szepnął zarumieniony. – Będziemy razem, zawsze, nie tylko tydzień. Kocham cię.

To był pierwszy raz, kiedy jeden z nich powiedział to głośno.

-–Ja też cię kocham – Cedric odpowiedział, a jego ręce zaczęły gładzić włosy Harry'ego.

– Teraz to zróbmy.

Harry skinął głową.

– Raz, dwa, trzy ...

Harry i Cedric chwycił trofeum, a znane już im uczucie przeniosło ich dalej.

– Harry to był świstoklik.

– Zabij niepotrzebnego... – Słowa Czarnego Pana odbiły się echem w głowie Harry'ego, błysk zielonego światła oślepił go.

Wszystko zaczęło się rozmywać. Kolejne miesiące mijały, a czuł się tak, jak gdyby był na Księżycu. Jego ciało pozostawało na Ziemi, jego ciało wykonywało te same czynności, co zawsze, ale jego umysł był zupełnie gdzie indziej. Zagubiony w bezmiernej ciemności kosmosu. Harry nigdy nie czuł się aż tak samotny. Wszystko, czego chciał to zobaczyć Cedrica. Chciał móc trzymać go w ramionach i powiedzieć, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Chciał wrócić do początku, do chwycenia trofeum, ale wiedział, że to nigdy nie będzie możliwe. Musiał iść dalej. Musiał zapomnieć...

– Harry? Harry?

– Co? – Otrząsnął się ze wspomnień i spojrzał na Ginny .

– Harry? Wszystko w porządku?

– Przepraszam. – Powiedział cicho. – Po prostu...

Odwróciła się i westchnęła

– Cedrik Diggory.

Myślał, że nikt poza Hermioną nie wiedział o ich związku, ale Ginny Weasley znała Harrego wystarczająco długo, aby wiedzieć. Nie można było tego ukryć, chociaż nie wiedział jak bardzo chcieli. Do dziś, Harry wciąż myślał, że jest to dla niej tajemnicą.

Ginny pomyślała o tym dniu, gdy dowiedziała się o pierwszej miłości męża, ale mimo to wiedziała, że Harry ją kocha. I choć nawet ze wszystkich uczuć, jakie miał w sobie Harry to miłość do Cedrika była tym, które będzie trwało zawsze, wiedziała, że ją kocha.

– Kocham cię. – Powiedziała cicho.

– Ja też cię kocham, a przeszłość jest przeszłością. Jestem twoim mężem już od 25 lat, a to były najszczęśliwsze lata w moim życiu. – Wiedziała, że był szczery i uśmiechnęła się, widząc małe kwadratowe pudełko stojące na stole przed nią.

– Co to jest?

– Otwórz i zobacz. – Roześmiał się.

Siedzieli w milczeniu, podczas gdy Ginny rozpakowywała małe pudełko. Patrząc na pierścionek, który był w środku, łza spadła jej policzek. Krwiste rubiny i złoto: kolory Gryffindoru, które zawsze mają i będą miały specjalne miejsce w ich sercach.

– Kocham cię, Harry . Dziękuję.

On pochylił się nad stołem i pocałował ją. Był szczęśliwy z Ginny, kochał Ginny, i będzie z Ginny zawsze. Cedric był takim momentem w jego życiu, dawno, dawno temu. Chociaż w tym momencie, kochał go tak samo, jak ćwierć wieku temu i wiedział, że to, co czuje do Ginny i trójki ich dzieci nigdy nie będzie tak silne jak miłość do szukającego Puchonów.

– Za kolejne 25 lat. – Powiedział, uśmiechając się do niej i wznosząc puchar pełen jasnego skrzaciego wina.

– Jak najbardziej! – Odwzajemniła uśmiech.


End file.
